Dans Le Grand Bain
by naelany
Summary: La vie nous donne parfois une seconde chance, si on arrive à la saisir. Jasper n’aurait jamais espéré avoir la chance de rencontrer à nouveau Edward. Mais il ne se doutait pas de qui s’avérerait être son nouveau co-équipier… Slash – Yaoi / Lemon…Adultes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Merci à Dawn2009, pour traduire ATDE en français. J'espère que vous l'appréciez. Déclaration : Twilight ne m'appartient pas **

******************************************************************************************************************************************

JPV

Le son de mon sifflet traversa l'air.

« Partez ! »

Je souris en voyant les gamins sauter dans l'eau en même temps. Les pieds en premier, bien sûr, certains se bouchant le nez et fermant leur yeux en touchant l'eau. Ils refirent rapidement surface et firent la nage du « petit chien », en étendant leurs bras pour maintenir l'équilibre.

« Très bien ! Continuez le mouvement jusqu'à mon coup de sifflet, ensuite nagez jusqu'à l'autre bord de la piscine et hissez-vous hors de l'eau. Prudemment et un par un. Pas de bousculade ! »

Je jetai un regard sévère au garçon blond à l'extrême droite, James. Toujours le trouble- fête, il se renfrogna un moment, avant de reprendre sa nage.

Je hochai la tête une fois et laissai mon regard vagabonder sur le reste de la classe. J'avais quatre filles et cinq garçons, tous entre 9 et 12 ans. Ils avaient fait des progrès incroyables durant ce dernier mois. C'était mon premier mois comme instructeur, mon premier mois en ville, à vrai dire.

Je repensais à ma première semaine ici. Mon père avait du déménager une fois encore, cette fois à Seattle. Cela arrivait régulièrement toutes les quelques années, à cause de son travail.

J'avais la vingtaine, mais j'avais choisi de déménager avec ma famille. Nous étions proches, et ce n'était jamais ennuyeux. Ma sœur Rose nous avait suivis, aussi.

Une chose que je fais toujours en m'installant dans un nouvel endroit, c'est de chercher le club de natation afin de me joindre au club de natation. Je me porte instructeur volontaire pour enfants et je fini par devenir maître nageur, aussi. Et pour m'amuser, il y a toujours le water polo, quelque soit l'endroit je trouve toujours une équipe.

Cette, fois j'eus de la chance, le club que je trouvai avait tout.

Dès que j'en aurai fini avec les enfants, je devrai me dépêcher et me préparer pour l'entraînement. Je n'étais que remplaçant dans ce cours particulier jusqu'à ce que le gars habituel revienne de conférence ou autre chose. Je regardai l'horloge et sifflai, rigolant doucement en observant les enfants se précipiter de l'autre côté de la piscine et sortir l'un après l'autre.

« C'est bon les enfants, c'est l'heure de la douche ! Sans courir ! » Je secouai la tête pendant qu'ils attrapaient leurs affaires et se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

Je les suivis, vu que je devais me débarrasser de mon uniforme et attraper mon maillot de bain.

« Emmett, mec…s'il te plaît dis moi que tu es en avance. » dis-je en regardant le gros gars qui sortait des douches. Il était plus grand de quelques centimètres et était très musclé. Ses chevaux très courts étaient plaqués sur sa tête et il semblait déjà prêt à commencer l'entrainement. Il sourit en secouant la tête.

« Nah, mec, tu es en retard aujourd'hui ! Tu ferais mieux de te presser, Cullen est là aujourd'hui. Il s'est déjà changé et pris le matériel je crois. » Sa voix tonnant pratiquement et rebondissant sur les murs. _Personne ne lui a jamais appris le concept de voix basse ?_

« Génial… » Répliquai-je, en me précipitant à travers la douche, mettant mon maillot de bain et revenant dans la salle de la piscine. Le reste de l'équipe semblait déjà là. C'était une équipe mixte, et j'avais rapidement appris à ne jamais sous-estimer les filles. Je leur donnai un petit signe de la main et me dirigeai vers Emmett. J'entendis les filles glousser et roulai des yeux. Cela ne ratait jamais. Quelque soit l'endroit où je vais, il devait nécessairement avoir des têtes qui tournent. Je fis un petit sourire à Emmett qui me le rendis d'un air entendu avant de se tourner vers un grand gars de l'autre côté de la piscine.

Je suivis son regard et vis un grand gars sortir de la salle de rangement avec le sac de ballons que nous utilisions pour l'entrainement. Je fronçai les sourcils en le parcourant des yeux. Il me semblait familier, mais je ne pouvais le situer. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient plaqués sur son visage, rendant difficile d'en avoir véritablement une bonne vision. Il était musclé mais maigre ; un corps typique de nageur, vraiment assez semblable au mien.

« Cullen ! C'est bon de t'avoir de retour mec. » J'entendis Emmett rugir.

Il releva la tête en entendant son nom et sourit en voyant Emmett. Ses yeux étaient brillants et son visage semblait s'illuminer quand il souriait.

« Hé mec. C'est bon d'être de retour, je déteste me rendre à ces conférences. Je préférerais plutôt rester ici à jouer avec vous les gars. » Sa voix, bien que portant facilement à travers la bassin, était d'un velours doux et chaud.

Il ricana et ensuite me regarda. Ses yeux verts vacillèrent sous le coup de l'émotion, mais je ne pourrais dire laquelle.

« Il semble que nous avons de la chair fraîche. Qui est le nouveau gars, Em ? »

Il semblait un petit peu abattu, mais je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens, et j'eus la chair de poule sur tout le corps en le regardant en retour. _Ces yeux…Si familier…_Je laissais mon regard le parcourir à nouveau, prenant chaque ligne de ses cheveux, à ses yeux, à ses mâchoires carrées et en bas de son torse. Quand j'atteignis l'aine, je ramenai mon regard au sien. « _impossible…Ca ne peut pas être lui, juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, c'est tout.._

Flashback

_Nous étions en train de rire et de parler au sujet de l'entrainement que nous avions. Nous venions tous de différents coin du pays, certains venez même de l'étranger. Un camp, si on peut appeler cela comme cela, de water polo. J'avais finalement pu m'y rendre cette année. J'avais 16 ans, dégingandé mais beau mec, et un petit peu suffisant. Nous étions tous sous la douche, nous préparant pour le dîner après l'entrainement comme d'habitude. Certains gars avaient, ces derniers jours, fait des plaisanteries sur qui ils auraient pelotés. Nous étions tous du même âge, et par ce qui semblait, nous avions tous eus notre lot de filles._

_Cette nuit, après le dîner, et de retour dans notre cabane, le sujet revint à nouveau sur le tapis. Un des gars, Laurent apporta en douce une bouteille de whisky et nous défia de la boire. Aussi, nous l'avons fait, et nous avons commencé une partie d'action-vérité. Laurent et Mike venaient tous les deux de New-York. En ce temps là, je vivais à Houston, au Texas. L'autre gars, Edward, un grand garçon maigre aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux d'un vert brillant, lesquels étaient cachés derrières des lunettes aux montures noires, était de Chicago._

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que je les reverrais à nouveau. Jamais. Aussi, j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu. Quel importance, pas vrai ? Je ne les reverrais jamais, aussi il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir gêné ou embarrassé. Nous étions plutôt saouls quand le jeu commença. « » J'avais été assez bon en choisissant vérité. Les actions étaient assez abordables pour la plupart. Laurent avait été mis au défi de se faufiler dans le bureau du surveillant pour lui voler son sifflet. Mike avait dû se déshabiller, courir autour de la piscine et revenir. Edward avait choisi vérité également. Nous étions assis l'un à coté de l'autre, il semblait que de l'électricité remplissait l'espace entre nous. C'était à la fois attrayant et un petit peu effrayant._

_C'était au tour d'Edward._

_« Action. » Dit- il cette fois._

_Laurent regarda d'Edward vers moi, un sourire rusé se forma sur ses lèvres « Action ?...D'accord…Je te défie d'embrasser Jazz ici... « Pleine » bouche…Avec la langue. »_

_Je ne sais pas qui était le plus choqué ; Edward ou moi. Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir qu'il accepte l'action ou pas._

_« D'accord… » Edward inclina la tête vers Laurent et se tourna vers moi lentement. Je déglutit, nerveux et plus excité que je ne voulais bien l'admettre, à la perspective de l'embrasser. Il se pencha en avant et posa sa main droite sur mon cou, m'attirant lentement vers lui, à mesure qu'il le glissait lentement vers l'arrière de ma tête. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les siens alors qu''il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'haletai légèrement à la secousse qui sembla me traverser quand nos lèvres se touchèrent. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu et se fermèrent. Ses lèvres commencèrent lentement à bouger contre les miennes. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et approfondit le baiser, la sensation d'électricité me traversant augmenta et je suçai doucement sa lèvre inférieur, lui arrachant un doux gémissement._

_Je fis une danse joyeuse mentalement au son du gémissement. J'ai « fait » çà…_

_Laurent et Mike furent oubliés quand il traça mes lèvres avec sa langue, demandant l'accès. Fermant les yeux, j'ouvris la bouche et glissa ma langue sur la sienne, nos langues se caressèrent langoureusement pendant semble-t-il des heures avant que nous remontions pour respirer. Je pouvais gouter le whisky et quelque chose qui était unique à Edward pendant que nous nous embrassions. _

Cullen, c'est Jasper. » Dit Emmett me sortant de ma transe. Il vient juste d'emménager ici…D'où tu es encore, mon pote ?

Il se tourna pour me regarder et je secouais la tête légèrement en répondant « Californie ».

« Californie, tu dis… » Edward sembla presque perplexe mais haussa juste les épaules et déposa le sac qu'il portait.

« Bien, bienvenue dans l'équipe, Jasper. » Il sourit et hocha la tête, bien que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je. Il me regarda une seconde de plus et ensuite tourna son attention vers l'équipe.

« Ok les mecs ! » cria-t-il, alors que les filles grommelaient. Il leur sourit et fit un clin d'œil, ce qui les fit glousser. Bella et Alice était définitivement des filles sous tous les aspects, spécialement dans leur attitude et leur apparence.

Mais dans l'eau, vous ne vous en douteriez jamais. Elles donneraient à n'importe qui pour son argent. Je n'avais encore vu personne attraper Alice quand elle avait la balle. Bella était un petit peu maladroite sur terre ferme mais était dans son élément dans l'eau.

« Commençons. » Entendis-je Edward dire, et il retourna son attention vers moi.

L'entrainement consista en les choses habituelles. L'enduranceétait notre objectif, nous devions nager en faisant l'aller retour le plus rapidement et aussi souvent que nous pouvions la largeur de la piscine. J'essayai de ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à la tâche sous ma main. J'échouai et mon esprit revint aux quelques heures suivant ce baiser.

_Il faisait noir dans notre cabine. Tout le monde était parti au lit. Je pouvais entendre la respiration régulière de Laurent et les légers ronflements de Mike, qui comme lui, s'était endormi. Tout était tranquille. Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'endormir parce que mon esprit revenait au baiser encore et encore. Je laissai échapper un soupir et fermai les yeux ; une autre vaine tentative de dormir. _

_Soudain, je sentis ma couverture se soulever et un poids sur mon matelas, alors que quelqu'un se glissait dans le lit avec moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément ; j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand je sentis une main sur ma bouche, et un murmure à mon oreille._

_La même sensation d'électricité était là à nouveau, et je su que c'était lui. La respiration d'Edward caressa mon oreille quand il me parla « Shh, c'est seulement moi. Je ne pouvais pas dormir non plus… »_

_Il était appuyé sur son bras et me regardait, la main me couvrant la boche commença à caresser ma mâchoire. Je tournai ma tête et murmurai « je ne peux arrêter de penser au… »_

_Il hocha la tête et se pencha, ses lèvres effleurèrent avec douceur les miennes. Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon esprit sembla cafouiller et s'interrompre._

_« Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux te sortir de ma tête. »_

_Il m'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue traça le contour de mes lèvres lentement. Je tournai la tête légèrement et suça sa langue dans ma bouche doucement. Je pouvais sentir sa main descendre de ma mâchoire à mon cou et à ma poitrine. Je suis certain qu'il pouvait sentir mon cœur battre comme un fou._

J'entendis le bruit du sifflet ; le souvenir disparu, et j'arrêtai de nager pour regarder Edward. Il avait demandé à Emmett de l'aider à mettre le but en place et envoyer les ballons dans l'eau. Emmett pris les buts et tous nous devions essayer de lancer les ballons à travers eux. Emmett était bon et bloqua la plupart de nos tentaives. Mon cœur n'y était pas en fait, et par la suite mes tentatives de marquer des but furent facilement contrecarrées.

Chacun d'entre nous prenait son tour, l'un après l'autre, aussi ce fut facile d'observer Edward quand il discuta des mouvements de l'exercice. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas me mettre trop prêt de lui. Malgré cela je sentais ma peau se couvrir de frissons à nouveau quand je voyais ses muscles onduler avec chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et l'eau dégouliner le long de ses épaules. Une fois ou deux je notai qu'il jetais en ma direction des coups d'œil furtifs, et je tournai rapidement la tête et faisais quelques mouvements pour m'éloigner de la ligne. Je frissonnais légèrement comme mon esprit vagabondait à nouveau vers cette nuit là.

_Les doigts d'Edward suivaient sur ma poitrine en une petite forme de huit, frôlant légèrement mes mamelons. Je gémis sous le baiser pendant que mon corps lui répondait d'une façon que je n'avais jamais répondu à un garçon. Il semblait que ma peau était en feu chaque fois qu'il me touchait, aussi longtemps qu'on s'embrassait._

_Ma queue tressaillit lorsqu'il prit un de mes mamelons entre ses doigts et le roula gentiment. Je ne pus réprimer un autre gémissement et glissa ma main sur sa nuque. J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver les siens vissés sur les miens, scrutant, comme je laissais ma main glisser dans son dos lentement ; mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens. Nous nous questionnâmes silencieusement, nos mains bougeant de façon hésitante sur le corps de l'autre. Quand ma main atteignit le bas de son dos, je fis une pause, me rendant compte qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement, et pour la première fois je laissais mes yeux se balader jusqu'au bas de son corps._

_Je pris chaque centimètre que je pouvais voir dans le noir, sa poitrine bougeait avec sa respiration inégale. Sa queue était au garde à vous, le bout brillant légèrement avec son excitement. Mes yeux retournèrent vers les siens, interrogateurs._

_« As-tu jamais… » murmura-t-il._

_Je savais ce qu'il demandait et je secouai la tête_

_« Non… »_

_Nos yeux se fixèrent l'un à l'autre et mes mains glissèrent à sa cuisse, mon pouce la frottant de manière apaisante. Je n'étais pas certain du pourquoi du geste. Est-ce que j'essayais de l'apaiser, ou d'apaiser mes propres nerfs ? Je pouvais sentir sa main suivre lentement en descendant ma poitrine quand elle vint s'arrêter juste au-dessus mon bassin._

« Hé…Jasper ! » Entendis-je Bella appeler, au même moment je sentis le ballon rebondir sur ma tête.

« Oh, hé ! » Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett, qui souriait juste et haussait les épaules.

« Jasper ? » Je l'entendis à nouveau. Je me tournai vers elle, nageant en chien pour rester à flot.

« Quoi, Bella ? » Je secouai légèrement la tête, d'une part pour secouer les souvenirs, et d'autre part parce qu'Emmett m'avait heurté durement.

Elle gloussa. « Tu es ok là , beau gosse ? »

« Oui,…Oui, je vais bien. juste beaucoup de choses en tête, je suppose. »

Je lui jetai un regard d'excuse et soupirai. Je regardai alors que les autres se hissaient hors de la piscine ; Emmett et Edward retirèrent les buts et les remirent à leur place. Bella commença à rassembler les ballons et les jeta violemment à Emmett et Edward avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Je ris et décidai de me joindre au jeu. Après tout, nous avions besoin de sortir les ballons de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, Emmett maintenant m'était redevable pour celui dans la tête.

« Arrêtez ça les gars ! » Edward nous lança un regard, comme il rassemblait les ballons dans le « Filet » et les traînait vers le placard de rangement. Nous grimpâmes hors de la piscine et je me dirigeai rapidement vers les vestiaires. Je voulais sortir d'ici, et rapidement. Ces souvenirs étaient toujours frais dans mon esprit et je ne voulais pas être la cible des plaisanteries d'Emmett une fois qu'il se serait rendu compte du résultat…du problème. Et il s'en rendrait compte. Il le fait toujours.

Comment arrivais-je à me douchais, me changer et rentrer aussi vite que je le fis, je ne l'ai jamais su. Je suis reconnaissant toutefois, d'avoir réussi à le faire sans avoir à rencontrer Emmett ou Edward. _Ca ne peut être le même gars…Le Edward que tu connais était de Chicago. C'est juste une coïncidence_. Je ne cessais de me répéter cela alors que je fixai mon sac sur mon épaule et que je prenais mon vélo. Celà fera du bien de pédaler jusqu'à la maison, peut être obtenir que la… frustation…s'arrange. Je grommelais légèrement et dû m'ajuster avant d'être en mesure de monter sur le vélo et partir. _Ces yeux pourtant_…Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les pensées et me focaliser sur la circulation, allant aussi vite que me le permettait mon vélo. Je fus rentrai en un temps record. Je posai mon vélo dans le garage et rentrer dans la cuisine.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N : J'espère que vous avez appréciez. N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires. Une chose importante, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de jouer fair-play, restez hors jeu ^_~. C'est pour le fun après tout ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Merci à Dawn2009 pour avoir traduit ce chapitre ^_^ **

**Manifestement, je ne possède pas Twilight, Il semble toutefois, que les garçons m'appartiennent ^_~**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

EPOV

_Merde, je suis en retard…_

Je me dépêchai en rentrant de l'aéroport, j'attrapai mon maillot de bain et heureusement arriva à temps pour mon cours. Ce dernier mois les mômes et la piscine m'avaient manqués, à cause de mes va-et-vient de conférence à conférence. Je détestai aller à ces choses, mais cela faisait partie de pourquoi j'avais signé. Enfin, principalement. Je travaille peut-être pour l'entreprise familiale, mais je dois continuer à me tenir à jour sur les nouveautés dans le milieu informatique, pour répondre aux attentes de mon père. Cullen ou pas, c'était important de garder une longueur d'avance.

Aussi je me suis rendu à San Diego pendant deux semaines, suivi par une conférence pour le club de natation. Tous les clubs travaillant ensemble pour les compétitions, les normes d'enseignement et toutes ces choses amusantes envoyèrent un représentant. Cette année, j'avais été élu pour m'y rendre et je finis par être loin des enfants pendant 4 semaines. Je n'avais jamais été si heureux de rentrer chez moi comme je l'étais en ce moment. Mais, si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard. Je devrais attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine avant de voir ma classe à nouveau.

Je grondai doucement, bourrant mon maillot de water polo dans mon sac ainsi que mes tongs et serviettes. Au moins je pourrais faire l'entrainement ce soir. J'attrapai mon sac, me dirigeai dehors et fermai derrière moi. Sautant dans ma voiture, je souris à la pensée de voir l'équipe à nouveau et de dépenser une partie de cette énergie refoulée de mon organisme.

En conduisant vers la piscine, je vis Tyler et Klaxonnai alors que je me garais sur la première place disponible.

« Cullen ! » Cria-t-il.

Je rigolai et lui fis signe en m'avançant vers lui.

« Hé, mec, comment va ? »

« Bien…tu nous as manqué, l'équipe n'est pas la même sans toi. » Il me sourit

Et me salua en levant le poing. Je le cognai avec le mien avant que de continuer notre chemin à l'intérieur.

Je me rendis directement aux vestiaires pour me doucher et me changer, laissant Tyler derrière. J'aimais venir ici à cause du sentiment de camaraderie que l'équipe partageait. Je savais d'Emmett s'était occupé des sessions d'entrainement, mais c'était bon de revenir ici. Je me dépêchai de mettre mon maillot de bain après ma douche, enfilai mes tongs et me dirigeai vers la salle. Je pouvais vois quelques traînards du cours que j'avais juste manqué et adressai un signe de tête à quelques uns d'entre eux. Je remarquai ce qui semblait être un nouveau gars que je ne pu reconnaître. Je ne lui accordais pas trop d'attention et me dirigeai vers la salle de rangement pour prendre les ballons nécessaire à notre entraînement.

Je pouvais entendre les filles glousser quand je sortis avec le filet de ballons balançant sur mon dos et j'entendis Emmett crier mon nom.

« Cullen ! C'est bon de te voir de retour mec. »

Je relevai la tête et souris. « Hé mec. C'est bon d'être de retour, je déteste me rendre à ces conférences. Je préférerais plutôt rester ici m'entraîner avec vous les gars. »

Je ricanai et regardai le gars se tenant à côté de lui, le nouveau gars. _Eh bien merde alors_… J'étais déconcerté par le sentiment _de le connaître_, _vraiment_ le connaître.

« Il semble que nous ayons de la chair fraîche. Qui est le nouveau gars, Em ? »

_Est-ce que je connais ce mec ? Il me semble familier, mais…_Je le regardais et il semblait presque comme si vous pouviez vous noyer dans ses yeux bleu-verts ; Je voulais me noyer dans ses yeux. _Je connaissais ces yeux…_

Je frissonnai un peu lorsque ses yeux parcoururent mon corps.

« Cullen, c'est Jasper. Il vient juste d'emménager ici…D'où viens-tu encore, mon pote ? »

Emmett tourna pour le regarder et il secoua légèrement la tête alors qu'il répondait, « Californie ». Sa voix avait un accent traînant Texan prononcé, ce qui me déconcerta.

« Californie, tu dis… » Je semblai presque perplexe, même à mes propres oreilles.

Je haussai les épaules et déposai le sac que

Je tenais.

« Eh bien, bienvenue dans l'équipe, Jasper. » Je souris légèrement et hochai la tête.

« Merci.» Murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pourquoi, le geste me sembla étrangement familier.

Je le regardai une seconde de plus en essayant de le situer, mais je n'y arrivais pas, je tournai mon attention vers l'équipe.

« Bien, les gars… » Je pouvais entendre les filles grommeler. Je courais et leur donnais un clin d'œil sexy, les faisant glousser encore plus.

« Commençons. »

Comme nous faisions notre entrainement, je continuais à regarder Jasper. Il y avait quelque chose là, titillant ma mémoire. Je pouvais presque le sentir alors que j'englobais ses cheveux miels et les muscles effilés de son dos. Comme moi, il avait le corps d'un nageur ; épaules larges qui se fuselé jusqu'à la taille étroite. Je pouvais sentir mon corps venir à la vie et je devais faire une pause un moment pour pouvoir me débarrasser de mon début d'érection.

_Arrête ça maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être en mesure de faire quelque chose à ce sujet en tout cas, pas après la dernière fois. De plus, tu ne connais même pas, ou peut être que oui ?_

Je ne pouvais me débarrasser de ce sentiment de familiarité chaque fois que je le regardais. Je soupirai et sifflai pour changer notre cours. Je me hissai hors de la piscine et Emmett m'aida à mettre le but. Nous commençâmes à marquer pendant qu'Emmett essayait d'arrêter les buts. Je continuai à jeter des coups d'œil à Jasper, tentant de trouver pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment de le connaître. Il me surprit le regardant quelques fois et chaque fois s'éloigna. _J'étais pratiquement sur qu'il n'était pas intéressé…_

Quand il fut temps d'arrêter, je sifflai à nouveau et tout le monde commença à sortir sauf Jasper. Il semblait ne pas avoir entendu. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Bella essaya d'attirer son attention.

« Hé…Jasper ? »

J'haussais les épaules mais ne pu empêcher un sourire moqueur quand je vis Emmett envoyer un ballon dans la tête de Jasper. Comme d'habitude, Emmett atteint sa cible et j'entendis Jasper crier.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers Emmett

Avant de se tourner vers Bella.

'Quoi Bella ? » Il secoua la tête, et j'étais presque certain que cela était douloureux. Emmett a un méchant lancée.

Elle gloussa « Tu vas bien, beau gosse ? »

« Ouais…Ouais, je vais bien. J'ai juste beaucoup en tête, je suppose. » l'entendis-je dire, et il semblait un petit peu largué.

Je fis signe à Emmett de m'aider avec le but, que nous remirent à sa place. Tout à coup nous fûmes bombardés avec les ballons par Bella et Jasper, qui tous les deux avaient un air malicieux sur le visage.

« Arrêtez çà les gars ! » Je leur jetai un coup d'œil, comme je rassemblais les ballons dans le filet et les ramenais dans la salle de rangement. _Je me demande pourquoi il semblait si préoccupé…_

Je pris mon temps pour tout ranger et pris ma douche. Je ne cessais de voir Jasper dans mon esprit et j'autorisai mes pensées à vagabonder en laissant l'eau détendre mes muscles. _Pourquoi est-il si familier… ?_ Je voyais ses yeux à nouveau, ils semblaient remplis d'inquiétude.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec lui. Plus précisément, pourquoi même m'en inquiétais-je ? Je venais seulement de rencontrer le gars aujourd'hui_.

Frottant mes mains sur mon visage je décidai qu'il était temps de m'habiller et de rentrer. J'avais eu une longue journée et j'étais prêt à me coucher.

************************************************

_Merde_. Je roulai sur mon côté droit et regardai vers le réveil. 2.30 du matin. Je n'avais pas été en mesure de dormir très bien, me réveillant constamment. Les quelquefois où j'avais glissé dans le sommeil, j'avais rêvé. Le réveil ressemblait à un souvenir ; un de ceux qui ne cessaient de s'échapper, comme s'il dansait autour de ma vision périphérique. Cela commença à me faire chier, et pour être honnête c'était certain que cela ne m'aidait en rien à dormir.

Je roulai de l'autre côté à nouveau, ma tête reposant sur mon bras comme j'essayai de reposer mon corps et mon esprit. J'avais besoin de dormir, vu que demain serait mon premier jour de retour au boulot. Je fus finalement en mesure de m'endormir après un moment et recommença à rêver à nouveau.

_J'étais dans la douche avec les autres gars. Laurent ? Mike ?_

_Nous dinions dans la cafétéria, riant et parlant de ce que nous avions fait jusqu'à présent durant cette semaine. Le camp était amusant et nous avions appris quelques nouveaux mouvements à essayer en rentrant chez nous._

_Les gars parlaient des filles qu'ils avaient embrassés, de qui avait déjà fait la totale. Je ne dis pas grand-chose._

_Nous étions dans notre cabane le soir, et Laurent nous défia de boire le whisky qu'il avait fait passer en douce._

_Mike passant à travers de nous, saoul._

*Beep!Beep!Beep!*

Je fis un bond lorsque mon alarme sonna, mon cœur cognant _Le camp ? Je n'avais plus pensé à ce sujet depuis une éternité. Pourquoi rêvais-je de cela maintenant ?_

Je haussai les épaules pour me libérer des couvertures dans lesquelles j'avais réussi à m'empêtrer par mes incessants retournements et stoppai l'incessant bip de mon alarme. Frottant mes yeux, j'essayai de me rappeler de mon rêve de cette nuit, mais semblait s'être évanoui.

J'arrêter de tenter de le faire, me levai, pris une douche et m'habillai. J'avais besoin de me dépêcher, mon agenda était rempli aujourd'hui.

Je fus tellement occupé avec mes rendez-vous et à rattraper mes e-mails en retard et les autres choses qui s'étaient accumulées durant mon absence que la journée fila.

J'eus à peine quelques moments à moi, laissé seul pour penser à tout ce qui n'était pas boulot. J'étais exténué au moment où je rentrais cette nuit. J'adore travailler pour mon père, et j'adorais être un technicien Informatique, mais parfois je souhaitais faire autre chose. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle j'adorais être volontaire au club de natation. C'était une partie du notre travail social de notre entreprise de consacrer du temps à la communauté et le club fut le lieu que je choisis. Cela contrebalance ma vie parfaitement, vu que l'enseignement des enfants est fait sur le temps de l'entreprise. _Je dois me souvenir de remercier ma mère pour avoir fait cette suggestion._ Je souris et déposai le sachet de repas chinois à emporter sur la table basse.

J'appuyais sur le bouton pour allumer la Télé sur la chaîne de football universitaire. Uw Huskies contre Oregon Ducks. _Eh bien, je suppose que nous savons tous qui va gagner celui là_. Je soupirai en m'asseyant et attrapai ma bière Porter, posai mes pieds sur la table et m'emparai de mon plat à emporter. Je regardai le match jusqu'à la mi-temps, quand il devint douloureusement évident que les Huskies ne seraient pas en mesure de se remettre. Ouais. _Arrêtons celui là…_Je soupirai, éteignis la télé, me levai et allai jeter les ordures.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et commençai à dresser le plan des cours de la semaine prochaine. Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de revenir à Jasper. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez frustré. _Pourquoi bon sang ce gars me semble-t-il si familier ?_

Je finis le plan des cours et celui de l'entraînement pour l'équipe avant considérer la nuit. _Seigneur, j'espère que j'aurai plus de sommeil que la nuit dernière…Je suis épuisé_. Je me trainai jusqu'au lit après avoir déposé mes vêtements dans le panier à linge sale, éteins la lumière et m'endormis rapidement.

_Laurent nous défiant de boire du whisky._

_Mike passant nu au milieu de nous, saoul._

_Jazz assis à côté de moi._

_Le regardant quand il répondait à ses Vérités ; La sensation d'attraction envers lui._

_Laurent me défiant d'embrasser Jazz._

« Jazz… ?? » marmonnais-je alors que ce dernier souvenir me réveillait. Je clignai des yeux, essayant de reconcentrer mes pensées. Et alors les souvenirs me revinrent complètement. Je posai mes mains sur mes yeux pendant que je me remémorais de cette nuit la.

_Il semblait nerveux, mais excité aussi. Je me sentais à la fois un petit peu effrayé et plein d'espoir. Je n'avais pas encore fait mon coming out et, n'avais pas été avec beaucoup de garçons. Je n'avais pas trop confiance en moi, mais l'excitement que je vis sur le visage de Jazz me rendit audacieux. _

_Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, de façon hésitante d'abord. Je pus sentir une décharge me traverser lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes et il semblait que ça mettait mes nerfs en feu. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, et je suis certain qu'il le ressentit également._

_Et alors il suça ma lèvre. Oh mon dieu, cela faisait du bien ; cela descendit directement à mon entrejambe. Je gémis à la sensation et Jazz approfondit le baiser comme nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre. Laurent et Mike avaient été oubliés, et j'appréciais mon baiser avec Jazz. Nous allions au lit peu de temps après, mais je ne pu arrêter de penser à lui._

Je bandais uniquement en pensant à cela.

_J'attendis que les autres s'endorment avant d'aller dans son lit et me glissai à côté de lui, nu. Je couvris sa bouche rapidement « Chut, c'est que moi…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus… »_

_Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher et l'embrassai à nouveau. La même sensation d'électricité me traversa, s'intensifiant, s'édifiant en moi. Je traçai avec mes doigts, de sa mâchoire à sa poitrine, dessinant paresseusement des huit. Je pinçai son mamelon et pu le sentir répondre à mon toucher. Je pu ressentir le gémissement qu'il émit envoyer des frissonnements dans ma colonne vertébrale._

_Je gardai les yeux sur lui, me demandant s'il voulait plus, comme moi je le voulais. Je sentis un frisson me traverser quand sa main commença lentement à descendre pour se pauser sur le bas de mon dos. Je vis ses yeux descendre le long de mon corps quand il se rendit compte de ma nudité. Mon excitation sautait aux yeux. Je le voulais, plus que je n'avais jamais voulus quelqu'un, mais j'étais encore un petit peu effrayé._

_« As-tu jamais… » Murmurais-je._

_Il me coupa et répondit « Non. »_

_Sa main alla sur ma hanche et il commença à frotter des cercles apaisants avec son pouce. Je pouvais dire qu'il était nerveux, aussi. Je laissai doucement ma main descendre et l'arrêtai juste au-dessus de son pelvis. Je me penchai en avant et effleurai ses lèvres avec les miennes une fois encore. Je murmurai « Dis moi d'arrêter, et je le ferais… ». Je gardai tout le temps mes yeux dans les siennes, regardant le moindre signe de lui montrant qu'il veuille arrêter. Je n'en trouvai aucun. Cette fois, il traça le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue, demandant l'accès. Je le laissé entrer avec impatience, sa langue caressant la mienne._

_Je gémis doucement sous le baiser quand je sentis le dos de sa main frôler contre mon membre. Je pris ça pour un signal pour aller plus loin et laissa mes doigts s'enrouler autour de son manche. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière légèrement et il gémit doucement. J'inclinai ma tête un peu pour approfondir le baiser et commençai à caresser sa queue. Je pouvais la sentir durcir sous ma main comme j'augmentais la pression._

_Il traça des cercles avec son pouce sur mon gland, étalant le liquide avant de s'emparer de mon érection. J'interrompis le baiser et reposai mon front contre le sien, ma respiration commençant à s'accélérer. Mes yeux restèrent sur le siens comme je le lâchais et descendais mes doigts de sa queue à ses boules. Je les pétris doucement avant de ramener ma main au dessus du creux de sa queue. Je l'imitai et traçai des cercles avec mon pouce. Ensuite j'enroulai ma main autour de sa queue à nouveau, reprenant mes soins précédents._

_Je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérer avec la mienne. Nous maintenions l'allure l'un de l'autre, parfois allant plus fort, alors tordant nos poignets légèrement. D'autres fois nous étions plus tendres, plus lents, et alors nous accélérions à nouveau. Tout le temps, je pus sentir la tension se développer en moi. Je l'avais fait avant, mais cela n'avait jamais atteint cette intensité, ce plaisir. Mon corps entier était comme en feu, et je ne voulais pas que çà s'arrête._

_Je pouvais sentir que cela approchait pourtant. Mes muscles commençaient à se contracter et j'haletai « Jazz… ». Et alors quelque chose explosa en moi. Je grognai lorsque je jutai intensément pendant que Jazz continuais à me branler. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour continuer à faire bouger ma main quand je jouis, mais je le voulais avec moi. Cela prit quelques mouvements et je sentis son spasme quand il lâcha un assourdi « Oh mon dieu… » Je sentis son jus chaud gicler contre mon estomac et je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassai voracement._

Je frottai mes yeux et lâchai une profonde respiration. « Oh mon…Jazz ? » _Ca ne peut être lui…N'est-ce pas _?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Et voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier Dawn2009 pour son travail de traduction sur les deux premiers chapitres. La nouvelle traductrice est Mynameisserendipity : merci à elle d'avoir pris le relais pour le ch3 et les suivants. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre ! Seren est en train de traduire le ch4 en ce moment même, il devrait donc être aussi bientôt en ligne. **

**Bien entendu, Twilight ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages ^_^**

* * *

Jasper

J'ai eu une semaine infernale. J'avais bien sûr plus d'entraînements. Deux de plus pour être précis. Le soir du deuxième, nous avons décidé d'aller ensuite tous dîner à la cafétéria. Je me sentais nerveux, mais j'essayais de le cacher. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et discuter du prochain match. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de sujets ont été abordés, comme le prochain match ou la vie en général, mais je serais parfaitement incapable de vous répéter ce qui a été dit. J'essayai de ne pas fixer ou même jeter des coups d'oeil à Edward. J'avais d'ailleurs le même problème pendant les heures de cours que je donnais: je ne voulais pas le regarder mais j'étais irrésistiblement attiré par lui.

Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à cette fameuse nuit au camp et à Edward. Je n'étais toujours pas sûr que c'était bien le même Edward, mais je ne me voyais pas aller le voir et lui poser la question. Ce serait vraiment trop embarrassant, quelque soit la façon de le présenter. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait fait aucune mention, donc j'essayai de ne plus y penser. Prétendre que tout aller bien.. En fait, tout se passait bien. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème. A moins que soient considérés comme problématique mes intenses fantasmes, dont Edward était le principal protagoniste plus souvent que je ne voulais l'avouer, même à moi-même.

Je lui jetai constamment des coups d'oeil furtifs. Il était le fameux professeur que j'avais remplacé et il se tenait maintenant de l'autre côté de la piscine, essayant d'expliquer aux enfants les règles de l'exercice. J'étais aussi positionné aux bords de la piscine, mais de l'autre côté du bassin. Nous étions dans le grand bain cette fois-ci, donc nous devions restés tous les deux sur les bords; il y avait trois autres moniteurs dans l'eau.

"Ok, écoutez attentivement", cria Edward aux enfants alors qu'ils flottaient dans l'eau, concentrés.

"De petits sacs colorés ont été placés au fond de la piscine. L'objectif de l'exercice est de récupérer tous les sacs qui ont la même couleur que celle qui vous a été attribuée. Dès que vous en remontez un, vous le mettez sur le bord de la piscine. Ne les remontez que un par un. Vous n'avez ni le droit d'en remonter plusieurs à la fois, ni de remonter une couleur différente de la vôtre. Celui ou celle qui remonte tous ses sacs en premier gagne un prix. Il y a 5 sacs par personne."

Il faisait attention à bien regarder chaque enfant pendant qu'il parlait.

"Avez-vous compris les instructions?"

"Oui Monsieur!", répondirent-ils tous en coeur.

"Très bien. Vous pouvez commencer au coup de sifflet."

Il fit un signe aux moniteurs présents dans l'eau ainsi qu'à moi, vérifiant que nous étions bien prêts. J'acquiesçai de la tête et entendis le coup de sifflet.

Je regardai les garçons aller sous l'eau directement, tous excités de pouvoir nager. Les filles étaient un peu plus lentes et la différence d'approche me fit rire.

Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'oeil à Edward. Il me regardait aussi. Il me fit signe de la tête et sourit en voyant les premiers sacs apparaître sur le bords de la piscine. Les moniteurs essayaient de surveiller tous les enfants, mais ce n'était pas évident. Je me mis à les regarder aussi et fronçai es sourcils. Je savais qu'il y avait neuf enfants dans l'eau; je ne regardai attentivement les bords de la piscine..... seulement huit couleurs visibles. Je vérifiai à nouveau; les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent en voyant qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond et que James resurgit de l'eau, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais j'avais déjà enlevé mes tongs et plongé, car quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Je nageai vers le fond de la piscine et aperçu le corps immobile et sans vie de Jessica. Je l'attrapai et la remontai à la surface. Dès que nos têtes sortirent de l'eau, je vérifiai sa respiration. Rien.

"Merde..." Je vérifiai son pouls et sentis un faible battement de coeur. _Ouf, c'est au moins ça_... Je mis ma bouche sur la sienne et soufflai dans ses poumons avant de nager jusqu'au bord.

Edward était déjà là, son visage un parfait masque de contrôle. Ses yeux par contre étaient clairement pleins d'inquiétude, son regard passant de moi à la fillette. Il me fit un signe de la tête en prenant Jessica de mes bras et recommença à vérifier son pouls et sa respiration. Je sortis de la piscine et alla à ses côtés.

"Tu sens quelque chose?", murmurai-je.

"Elle ne respire toujours pas, mais son coeur bats toujours... pour le moment", dit-il d'une voix basse.

Deux des moniteurs avaient sorti les enfants de la piscine et les rassemblés pour les envoyer à la douche. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir ça. Seul James était encore là, debout à quelques pas de nous, les bras croisés, le regard inquiet, nous regardant faire un massage cardiaque. Un des moniteurs était au téléphone avec le 911 et j'entendais James commencer à renifler, claquant des dents, et répétant sans cesse "Elle va aller bien, dis? J'ai pas fait exprès...".

Aucun de nous ne prit le temps de s'occuper de lui, nous ne pensions qu'à ranimer la fillette. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. La tension entre Edward et moi montait, mais je devais me concentrer sur la petite fille.

Jessica se mit brusquement à tousser et à recracher l'eau de ses poumons. Edward soupira de soulagement et jeta un coup d'oeil à mon visage rassuré. Je clignai des yeux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

"Tout va aller bien Jessica", murmurai-je en lui ôtant doucement les cheveux du visage alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient.

J'essayai de lui sourire, puis regardai Edward, qui s'était levé pour s'agenouiller devant James.

"James... que s'est il passé?"

James le regarda, la peur clairement présente dans ses yeux. "Je suis désolé, je voulais juste jouer. J'ai pas fait exprès..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, James?", Edward l'interrompit. "Qu'as-tu fait à Jessica?"

Je pouvais entendre la colère à peine contenue dans sa voix et le vis serrer et desserrer ses poings plusieurs fois. Je regardai à nouveau Jessica, vérifiant qu'elle respirait toujours. J'entendis la porte du hall s'ouvrir et les ambulanciers arrivés. Je me levai et me mis sur le côté pour les laisser prendre le contrôle de la situation et la placer rapidement dans la civière.

Je transmis aux ambulanciers les contacts d'urgence de Jessica et me tournai finalement vers James, me plaçant derrière Edward. Je croisai mes bras, essayant à la fois de ne pas secouer le gamin, de me ressaisir, et de garder mes souvenirs enfouis. Je les gérerais plus tard. Là, tout de suite, on avait besoin de moi.

"...Je tenais son épaule... mais elle a paniqué et..."

J'écoutai James essayer d'expliquer, alors qu'il tressaillait et respirait fortement.

"Je pensais qu'elle essayait juste de se libérer et que c'était un jeu... mais quand je l'ai lâchée, elle a arrêté de bouger..."

Il regardait Edward puis moi et Edward à nouveau, les yeux pleins de larmes.

"Je suis désolé."

J'entendis Edward prendre une grande respiration avant de lui répondre. "James. C'était vraiment très très dangereux. Jessica aurait pu mourir. Elle est presque morte d'ailleurs. Tu vaux mieux que ça, non ?"

Il regarda James et sa mâchoire se serra un peu. "Nous n'avons pas arrêté de répéter et d'expliquer les règles ainsi que leur raison d'être, James. Oui ou Non?"

James acquiesça doucement.

"Nous allons parler avec ton Père dès qu'il arrivera et nous verrons ce que nous ferons à partir de là. Je pense que nous devons parler à Jessica et à sa Mère aussi."

Les yeux de James s'emplirent de panique, mais il acquiesça à nouveau. "Maintenant, file à la douche et habille toi, puis revient directement ici quand tu as fini. Ok?"

"Oui Monsieur", dit-il timidement en se dirigeant vers les douches, les épaules tombantes.

Edward se pinça le nez et ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

"Merci". Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en me regardant. Son visage fermé s'adoucissant maintenant que l'urgence était passé et son regard exprimant tout le soulagement, l'inquiétude et la colère qu'il avait ressentis.

"Si tu n'avais pas réagi aussi vite..." il laissa sa phrase en suspens, secouant la tête doucement.

Nous savions tous les deux quelles auraient pu être les conséquences. Je hochai la tête et frissonnai, un courant passant entre nous. Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise et il pencha sa tête légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Je le regardais alors qu'il se frottait le bras doucement et m'aperçut qu'il avait la chair de poule. Je m'éclaircis la voix et dis : "Je vais juste... récupérer le reste des sacs et ranger, comme ça on pourra se préparer pour l'entraînement?"

Ma phrase sonna comme une question, à laquelle Edward acquiesça.

"Je vais attendre le Père de James. J'enverrai un des moniteurs ici pour te filer un coup de main", dit-il.

Il s'en alla et ferma la porte derrière lui, résigné et en colère. J'attrapai le panier et le mis sur le bord du bassin. Dès que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et vis les moniteurs entraient, je plongeai dans l'eau. Heureux de sentir l'eau autour de moi, un sentiment de paix m'envahit, alors que je rassemblais les sacs restés au fond de la piscine. Je les jetai dans le panier et sortis de l'eau. Je m'assis un moment, la tête entre les mains, les genoux contre mon torse. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me détendre et de ne pas m'appesantir sur ma nervosité, qui tardait à se dissiper_._

Après une minute, je repris mes esprits et attrapai le panier. Je marchai jusqu'au placard et le ranger à sa place. Pile à ce moment là, Emmett et Bella arrivèrent, un peu inquiets.

"Jasper, tu vas bien?"

Je regardais Bella et hocha la tête.

"Oui, ça va aller... Je suppose que vous avez appris ce qui s'était passé? "

Emmett prit la parole : "Ouep frérot! On a vu Edward parlait avec le Père de James. Ils avaient l'air furax. Je sais que le gosse a fait une grosse connerie mais vue la façon dont son père le regardait, je le plains un peu. C'était pas beau à voir et le gosse avait la trouille de sa vie..."

Je fronçai des sourcils et Bella ajouta : "Vanessa est venue nous voir et nous a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Elle a dit que la Mère de Jessica a appelé pour prévenir que la petite allait bien, mais qu'elle passait la nuit à l'hôpital au cas où."

"Vanessa?", demandai-je. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à me souvenir de tous les noms des moniteurs, d'autant qu'ils faisaient des rotations.

"Oui, celle qui a appelé le 911?"

"Ah ok...Je suis content que Jessica aille bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

Bella hocha la tête et vint vers moi; je lui souris et elle me pris dans ses bras. J'acceptai avec plaisir son geste et chuchotai : "Merci. Je vais bien, promis."

Elle me fit un sourire timide et recula.

Je soupirai et dis : "Ok, je dois aller me changer pour l'entraînement, je reviens tout de suite... Allez-y et commencez sans moi."

J'allai vite dans les vestiaires, me doucha, me changea et retourna vers la piscine.

Edward était juste derrière moi. Je ne l'avais même remarqué, tellement j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Emmett avait déjà commencer les exercices d'échauffement habituels. Je me jetai à l'eau et me vidai l'esprit dans l'effort physique. Après cinq minutes, Edward souffla dans le sifflet et nous mis deux par deux pour faire des lancers de balles. D'abord à un mètre d'écart, nous nous éloignions de plus en plus les uns de autres. A mon grand désarroi, j'eus droit à Edward pour partenaire. Comment allais-je pouvoir parvenir à l'ignorer si je devais faire attention à ses moindres mouvements? J'essayais de me concentrer uniquement sur l'exercice en cours, et pour une fois y parvenu. Mon esprit était encore embué par les événements précédents. L'esprit absent, je fis l'entraînement et fus surpris lorsque le cours se finit. Edward commença à rassembler les balles et je vins l'aider. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Le reste de l'équipe nous avait laissés seuls, pensant que nous avions besoin de discuter de ce qui s'était passé.

Edward était dans la salle de rangement depuis un moment. Je voulais partir car je sentais à nouveau cette même tension entre nous. Elle était constamment là et cela me rendait fou.

"Je peux t'aider pour autre chose Edward?" demandai-je

"Non, c'est bon. Je vais juste vérifier deux trois trucs ici et valider que tout est prêt pour le match de la semaine prochaine. "

"Ok mec.."

Je marchai vers les vestiaires et le laissai finir sa tâche.

Tout le monde était déjà parti et j'avais la douche pour moi tout seul. Je pris ma serviette dans mon sac, mon shampooing et me dirigeai vers les douches. J'enlevai mon maillot de bain et le rinçai avant de le mettre de côté. Prenant le shampooing, j'en mis une noix dans ma main, l'étalai sur l'autre et commença à me laver les cheveux. Je poussa un soupir et ferma la yeux, mon esprit revenant aux événements du début d'après-midi, au moment où j'avais essayé de récupérer Jessica. Bien que concentré sur son sauvetage, je ne n'avais pu m'empêcher de repenser à Brendan... mon meilleur ami... _Mon Dieu que tu me manques_.

Je me rinçai les cheveux et mis ma tête sous le jet de douche, laissant mes larmes silencieuses se fondre dans l'eau.

_Au moins, Jessica va bien. Je l'ai récupérée à temps. Assez! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. _

Je soupirai et posai mon front contre le carrelage froid de la douche, essayant de reprendre mes esprits et laissant l'eau chaude cascadait sur mes épaules.

_Vive les grands chauffe-eau._

Je rigolai doucement et secoua la tête. Je commençai à me passer du savon sur les bras et le corps quand, soudainement, j'eus des frissons. Avant de pouvoir me retourner, je sentis un corps se presser contre mon dos et me pousser contre le mur. Le froid du carrelage me surprit et mes tétons se raidirent alors que mon souffle se coupait. Je vis un bras de chaque coté de moi, m'encadrant. Je savais que c'était lui. L'unique personne qui pouvait me torturer par ses regards, son odeur, son être tout entier et ce depuis le moment où il était revenu dans ma vie. La même électricité passa à nouveau entre nos corps et même après tout ce temps, je savais. Je pouvais sentir l'érection d'Edward pressé contre mes fesses, et l'entendais chuchoter dans mon oreille "Envie de refaire une partie d'action ou vérité?"

Je me figeais de surprise.


End file.
